Yukari
Yukari Yakumo Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫 Yakumo Yukari) is a legendary youkai who is able to manipulate boundaries. She is the master of Ran Yakumo. She is called the "gap youkai" (すきま妖怪 sukima youkai), although "gap youkai" is not the name of a species, as she is more of a one-of-a-kind type of youkai. Regardless of her power, Yukari appears to be the most well-informed being in Gensokyo of any kind, and usually achieves her goals through manipulating events rather than direct combat. General Information Yukari first appeared as the phantasm stage boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom with Ran Yakumo serving her as shikigami. Despite being a high-class boss compared to other Extra and Final stage bosses, she's made occasional appearances in later games. She was a playable character in Imperishable Night, partnered with Reimu Hakurei (and supported her in Subterranean Animism), and was playable in the fighting games, but was only a cameo in the background of Hopeless Masquerade. Also, she was also an Extra stage target in Shoot the Bullet and appeared on the Final Day of Impossible Spell Card. She is one of the oldest youkai in Gensokyo, one of the strongest of youkai, and is praised as one of the wisest of youkai.34. She was one who proposed the Great Hakurei Barrier, which covers Gensokyo, and is therefore tied to Gensokyo's creation. She is the only known youkai who is able to pass this barrier in order to access the Outside World, although there are a few instances like Mamizou Futatsuiwa who's passed it. She also performs surveillance and safety administration (mainly for Ran Yakumo). She is simply one of the most mysterious youkai living in Gensokyo. Personality Yukari is known for being a very youkai-like youkai who sleeps all day and lives for the enjoyment of life. Though she rarely leaves her house, she's well-connected and is acquainted with most of the most powerful youkai as well as anyone having anything to do with the Great Hakurei Barrier or the outside world, although she rarely attacks humans.3 She has a tendency to toy with her opponents rather than use her full power from the start. If anyone is suited for the role of "mastermind", it's Yukari. She excels at mathematics and is experienced due to her long life. Abilities and Strength Yukari is with no doubt one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo. A few other youkai like Suika Ibuki and Yuugi Hoshiguma have been considered to be around her level. Yukari also refers to Watatsuki no Toyohime as being stronger than she is, and tries to avoid direct confrontations with her. Despite her power, she might still lose spell card battles to humans or youkai. ; Manipulation of boundaries With the word "boundary" in its name, Yukari is capable of pretty much anything put under the influence of this ability.　In her monologue during A Beautiful Flower Blooming Violet Every Sixty Years, she explains that this power allows her to control the boundaries "between any and all things", like Gensokyo and the outside world, the worlds of the living and the dead, humans and youkai, and even the day and the night. 8 The most common application of Yukari's boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps" (すま sukima) which act as portals between two places, where she's able to hold, sit on or emerge from such gaps. By manipulating borders in space and creating a chasm, she is able to link together separate places. According to this, she's able to show up in unexpected places from time to time, but the aforementioned suspiciousness has been refined. Although this gap is a kind of sub-space, within Yukari's gap, one can see a lot of eyes. These eyes are a manifestation of what one can say is the image of "how desires are swirling around" that Yukari sees in the outside world. The description of Yukari's Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon" spell card implies that Yukari can see using the eyes, as well. Also, although sign posts and other flotsam also drift about, these things also come from Yukari's image of "things that have come to be of no use in the outside world". Onmyoudou Yukari is skilled in Onmyoudou, the Taoism-derived arts of traditional Japanese court wizards, and specializes in spells which create and manipulate barriers (presumably due to overlap with her innate abilities). Yukari has been able to teach some of her spells to Reimu Hakurei, whose own techniques have similar roots. Yukari also displays great aptitude with shikigami, binding a powerful kitsune and numerous lesser servants at once. As Shikigami are strongest when following orders, Yukari must also be skilled at giving the correct orders to fully maximize her shikigamis' potential. In an interview with Aya Shameimaru, Ran Yakumo states that despite sleeping most of the time, Yukari is capable of giving orders no one else would think up the instant she opens her mouth, and Yukari uses complex equations to increase Ran's power indefinitely (This manner of using shikigami is likely one of the reasons Yukari views computers and shikigami as one and the same). Backstory An apparent article on Yukari appears in the first edition of the Gensokyo Chronicle from 1,200 years ago. However, this article did not refer to her name as "Yukari Yakumo"3. It is believed she chose this name for herself, the name "Yukari" signifying that she was a youkai of boundaries, and the name "Yakumo" from a poem about creating a great fenced mansion where one can live a peaceful life in seclusion, and a strong fortress to keep the gods trapped inside.15 This land would be Gensokyo. She came to Haven in order to kill time or mess around with it's residents, she is also likely one of the most well-aware person as well. Relationships Zodeku Yukari helped him out in the past and thought of him of a special person in some certain events, now she despises him in his current state. Red She also helped her out as well, together with Zod in the past and even helping them both defeating Balor Dank!Yukari She hated her for being part of reason why Haven turned into a hellish place, but as they had a converstion. Yukari was mistaken as she returned her feelings towards Dank!Yukari to neutral state, and sometimes even friendly. Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame She is a really close friend to both of them, sometimes being a mentor to even Reimu example; how to do her job a a shrine maiden, despite all of that Reimu finds Yukari annoying but she doesn't mind it at all. She also likes to drop by Marisa's house randomly and sometimes converses with her. Ran Yakumo Ran Yakumo is Yukari's main shikigami, a nine-tailed fox who received her current name and identity as part of their contract Yukari keeps the relationship on a user-to-shikigami level. This relationship is analogous to a user and its computer in the Outside World, and Yukari insists heavily that Ran is not a fox, but is a tool to be used. Ran often "forgets" she is a shikigami, taking matters into her own hands without Yukari's orders. This can't be helped because Yukari sleeps a lot. Yukari will physically discipline Ran when this happens (by whacking her with her umbrella). Using a tool and keeping it in good shape (via discipline) shows love for your shikigami (according to Yukari). Chen Ran also has a shikigami named Chen. As Ran's shikigami, Chen follows the will of both Ran Yakumo and Yukari Yakumo, though her shikigami "programming" is not as unified with her original personality as Ran's is, and it's implied she's quite the handful as a result. Unlike Ran. Richard Westwood She liked the old him more than his current state, as she talked with him and met with him before in the past, however she is on friendly term with him. Entity 2^ Yukari is uninterested in their doings, maybe even despises them for being what she thought of them ' boring '. Trivia WORKING?? Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Vigorous Characters